It is known to provide an arrangement for generating an alarm signal when an object is moved. For example, in one type of alarm device, a mercury or other conductive liquid body switch is positioned to be moved upon movement of the object, thereby to initiate the energization of an alarm such as a buzzer. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,456 and 3,740,648). Such devices may be anti-theft alarm devices.
In an alarm device of this type, it is recognized that return of the object to its original position may restore the switch to its original non-contacting state, so that the switch itself cannot be relied upon for continuing the generation of the alarm signal. For this purpose, devices having two stable states, such as flip-flops, SCR's, or the like, have been employed to maintain the energization of the alarm, once it has been initiated by the motion or movement sensing switch (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,088 and 4,151,520).
It is also known to provide key switches or the like, in an object protection alarm device, to prevent the continued generation of the alarm signal, or to prevent the initiation of the alarm signal. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,088 and 4,023,157).
In general, alarm devices employing conductive liquid motion sensors require the device to be initially positioned in a specific orientation at which an alarm signal is not generated. This feature has now been found to limit the application of portable alarm devices of this type.
While it is known to provide arrangements for changing the orientation of a liquid level sensor in a device, such arrangements have in general been employed only to enable the proper orientation of an instrument at a given angular position.